Sampai Kuterlelap
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: "... Singing for me until I'm falling in sleep..."/RnR/CnC/For OFF/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship & -little bit- Romance

Character : Itachi.U & Hana.I

Warning : AU, OOC –always–

Kazuma House Production present…

Sampai Kuterlelap

.

.

.

.

.

"_Above all power… Above all King–_"

"Hahaha…" Sebuah suara memacah keheningan yang ada di toilet itu. Memobuat orang yang bernyanyi tadi terdiam. "Dengan suara seperti itu, kau ingin mengikuti kontes menyanyi itu? Mana mungkin!" katanya meledek orang yang tadi menyanyi itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Anko?" tanya orang yang tadi bernyanyi. Hana Inuzuka.

"Intinya, suaramu itu jelek, sumbang, fals!" ledek Anko. Anko Mitarashi, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang dikuncir kuda. Anko adalah seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Suaranya sebenarnya tidak terlalu bagus, hanya saja, penampilannya tubuhnya yang bagaikan super model–tinggi yang mencapai 175 centi meter untuk ukuran anak SMA–menunjangnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Walaupun secara fisik dia dapat dikatakan hampir sempurna, secara sifat, jangan tanyakan hal itu! Sifatnya amatlah buruk! Dan juga, dia sombong dan juga suka meremehkan orang lain. Jangan melihat sesuatu dari luarnya. Sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Anko.

"Maaf, kalau menggangu." Hana Inuzuka, seorang anak yang dapat dikatakan cantik dan juga ia pintar dan baik, hanya saja rasa minder membuatnya tidak menonjol di antara teman-temannya yang lain. Hana pergi keluar dari toilet.

Anko mengikutinya sambil mencemoohnya. "Secara fisik jelek, suara jelek. Apa yang akan ku perlihatkan pada kontes nanti? Otak? Kuakui otakmu encer. Namun…" Anko mengantungkan kaliamtnya. "…Kontes menyanyi itu bukan sebuah olimpiade," katanya.

Hana–yang berjalan di depan Anko–tidak tahan lagi dengan sindiran-sindiran Anko. Ia langsung saja berlari, entahlah mau ke mana. Dia tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Anko?" Suara bariton terdengar dari belakang Anko. Anko berbalik.

"I- Itachi-kun!" seru Anko kaget.

Itachi Uchiha. Seorang siswa terpopuler yang ada di sini. Pembawaannya yang dingin dan tenang membuatnya terlihat _cool_. Selain itu, ia juga baik dan juga otaknya. Jenius. Wajah tampan nan rupawan membuatnya digandrungi oleh para kaum Hawa.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya lagi. Tatapan mengintimidasi ditujukan mata obsidiannya kepada mata kelam Anko.

"A- aku… Aku hanya mendukungnya untuk kontes nanti. Ya, mendukungnya," bohong Anko.

"Jangan bohong!" ucap Itachi tegas.

"Ba- baik, a- aku… aku hanya menyindirnya. Sedikit." Itachi tetap menatap mata Anko, mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya itu. Anko yang merasa tidak enak diperhatikan seperti itu akhirnya menjawab jujur. "Oke, aku meledeknya dengan semua hal jelek yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi itu memang benar, hanya otaknya yang membuatnya dikenal oleh para siswa-siswi!" Anko berkata dengan emosi.

"Tsk!" Itachi mendecih. Dia berlari mengejar Hana–yang ia yakin sudah pergi jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan mencari Hana. Dia sudah berkeliling sekolahnya–Konoha High School–namun belum menemukan Hana. Dia berkeliling mencari Hana lagi di taman sekolahnya yang luas.

"…ya… tidak… ya… tida…"

Itachi mendengar suara yang seperti berandai-andai dibalik sebuah pohon Sakura yang dapat dikatakan sudah tua. Itachi mendekat dan melihat ke balik pohon tersebut. Ternyata Hana ada di sana. Hana sedang mencabuti rumput-rumput kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Entah untuk apa.

"Ternyata kau di sini," kata Itachi membuat Hana mendongak.

"Itachi-kun! A- ada apa?" tanya Hana setengah gugup. Wajar saja kalau dia gugup. Berdua saja dengan Itachi di bawah pohon Sakura. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya _melting_.

Itachi menidurkan dirinya di samping Hana yang duduk dengan wajah melongo. "Apa yang tadi Anko katakan?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap mata coklat Hana.

"Dia… dia tidak berkata apa-apa…" Hana menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memainkan sehelai rumput hijau yang ada di tangannya.

"Kalau mau cerita, cerita saja. Aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu. Aku janji, gak akan menceritakannya pada yang lain." Pernyataan Itachi ini seakan meminta Hana menceritakan apa yang di katakan Anko tadi, walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"Kau terdengar seperti memintaku menceritakan apa yang tadi Anko katakan –walaupun secara tidak langsung," kata Hana yang menangkap makna yang tersirat dalam kalimat Itachi tadi.

"Memang."

"Baiklah… tapi kau janji takkan mengapa-apakan dia."

"Oke, janji."

"Dia… dia bilang suaraku jelek, dan juga dia bilang aku tidak pantas mengikuti kontes itu," cerita Hana.

"Kata siapa?" tanya Itachi menatap dalam mata coklat Hana.

"Eh?"

"Menurutku suaramu bagus kok," katanya.

"Kalau kau berniat menghiburku, sepertinya usahamu gagal," ucap Hana.

"Tidak. Suaramu memang bagus."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya." Hana tersenyum lembut. "Kau sudah tersenyum berarti, ya," kata Itachi yang melihat senyum mengembang di wajah Hana.

"Hahaha…" Hana tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu, bernyanyilah untukku sampai aku terlelap." Itachi meraih tangan kiri Hana dan menggenggamnya pelan. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya ketika Hana mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu dari mulutnya.

**~ FIN ~**

**746 words without AN and 'Cerita Tambahan'**

**~ Cerita Tambahan ~**

"Hei lihat itu!"

Semua siswa-siswi Konoha High School berbondong-bondong menuju papan mading (majalah dinding) yang ada di hall Konoha High School.

"Apa benar itu?"

"Ah! Mungkin ini hanya _edit_an!"

"Dia mencari sensasi saja!"

Terdengar ocehan-ocehan yang mengomentari 'sesuatu' yang menghiasi papan mading itu.

Itachi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam hall sekolahnya, merasa penasaran dengan isi mading tersebut. Dia berjalan menuju papan mading tersebut.

"Permisi," katanya pada salah seorang yang berada di kerumunan itu. Orang-orang yang melihat Itachi, langsung saja membentuk jalan di antara kerumunan itu.

Itachi berjalan mendekat ke arah papan mading untuk melihat lebih jelasnya. Ternyata di sana ada foto yang berukuran 50cm x 50cm yang berobjekkan dirinya dan Hana yang berada di bawah pohon Sakura. Itachi menjadi _blushing_ ketika melihat foto itu. Dia akui foto itu memang benar. Itachi melihat foto itu lebih teliti lagi. Di sudut kanan bawah foto itu, ada sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan: '_By Zetsu'_

"ZETSU!" teriak Itachi.

Hana yang baru saja masuk dan melihat foto itu menjadi _blushing_ juga.

**~ FIN ~**

**Um… oke, fic ItaHana muncul lagi!**

**Yeah! #gaya Rocker #=="**

**Ide muncul waktu baca suatu fic yang gak ada sangkut pautnya ama nih fic, suer! =3=v**

******Fic –nya kalo buat OFF gak apa-apa ya hehehe… Ayo! Kita ramai-ramai gotong royong (?) untuk meramaikan Oneshot Fanfiction Festival!**  


**Thanks bagi yang udah ngebaca fic –ku yang superduper panjang yang 'Little Fire In The Christmas Eve' Hehehe… panjang banget ye…**

**Oke, di akhir cerita ini #cia…bahasanya minta Review –nya dong! Gak nge- review juga gak papa, asalkan di fave/alert #plak! Hahaha… just kidding!**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a Kazuma B'tomat**

Finished at:

00.15 P.M.

December 28, 2010

Published at:

00.20 P.M.

December 28, 2010

**Sampai Kuterlelap © Kazuma House Production ® 2010**


End file.
